


Jellyfish

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Clothed Sex, Frottage, Hospitals, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Gabriel gets stung by a jellyfish.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Jellyfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katzuvo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzuvo/gifts).



> i wrote this a couple of years ago for my mate Zach. I've fixed it a bit and i'm finally posting it for him. also, i'm not any sort of medical professional, so don't act how Jesse does in this situation.

The one good thing about having a base in Gibraltar was the beach. In the summer, the sun was kind enough to give them long days of alluring heat, and the warm ocean proved to be a distraction for even the best agents.

It was the perfect place to get away to when Overwatch just proved too much to handle. 

So it was on a beautiful July afternoon that Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes found himself being dragged to the beach by his protegé Jesse McCree. 

Well, protegé and long-term lover. Not boyfriends, definitely not that, but they weren't exactly seeing other people.

"C'mon, it will be romantic," Jesse had said to Gabriel as he sat behind a pile of paperwork. Truth be told, he had been looking for a decent opportunity to procrastinate, anyone could have walked through that door and offered literally anything, and he would have gone along with it.

The fact that it was Jesse just made it all that much better. 

So, he had swapped his paperwork for a paperback and let the stress flow out of his body as he lay on a towel reading some fictitious tale of romance, the direct sun kept off his body by the large parasol Jesse had planted into the ground to 'claim this beach as their own'. There was no one else here, probably not for miles around. The beach was secluded, it didn't officially belong to Overwatch, but it seemed that only they used it after they had set up the base. 

Still, they both kept their swimming trunks on just in case a fishing boat went past. Gabriel wasn't one to be shy about his own body, despite how many scars littered his skin, but Jesse put him to shame. His glistening golden skin, thick body hair and toned, young muscles… Gabriel felt like he was committing a sin just thinking about him.

He placed his novel down on the sand, rolling over to look at Jesse, sprawled out on his own towel, tanning under the hot sun. He found himself biting his lip, holding back a noise as Jesse stretched his arms and legs, his shorts riding down just enough for a thicker tuft of hair to slip free. To say Jesse looked sexy was the understatement of the year. 

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Gabriel found himself asking as he pushed himself to his feet, stretching his arms over his chest as he turned his attention to the glittering ocean before them.

He couldn't fuck an insubordinate on a technically public beach. 

Could he? 

No, he couldn't.

He let his gaze linger on Jesse before he mentally reprimanded himself. They had managed to keep it together for this long. It would be stupid to slip up now, no matter how enticing Jesse was. 

"Mm, boss, you're lookin' real good from here," Jesse drawled, reaching down and scratching his stomach, a lazy smile on his face. "How about you just c'mon down here an' get a load of this," he said as he moved his hand down and grabbed his cock through his shorts and Gabriel could only laugh in response. 

"Oh, how can I resist that," he mumbled with a roll of his eyes, shaking his head as he started to make his way across the golden sand, the grains warm between his toes. Did Jesse know how hard it was to deny him? Did he have any idea how completely and utterly in love Gabriel was with him?

He couldn't stop his mind from wandering about what could be as he watched the waves lap at the shore. Maybe it was corny, but the idea of retiring to somewhere sunny and fixing up a beachside cabin with Jesse seemed to be his default fantasy every time Jack hassled him about his pension paperwork.

Inhaling deeply, he let the salty air fill his lungs. He could get used to this. 

"Boss! Wait up!" He heard from behind as his feet made their way onto the wet sand before he finally started to walk into the water, the warm ocean so pleasant around his aching muscles. He couldn't remember the last time he had done something he'd wanted to do; had taken time to actually relax, and sure, Jesse could grate on his nerves sometimes, but as he saw him running up behind him, splashing in the water to reach him, he realised he wouldn't rather be here with anyone else. 

Gabriel didn't wait for Jesse, but he slowed down his movements, stopping just before he needed to swim, the water lapping at his chest as he ceased all movements, and he found himself closing his eyes and tilting his head back, simply basking in the sunshine and the feel of the water around his body. He truly could not remember the last time anything had felt so good.

Only it was about to get better as Jesse approached him from behind, his arms sliding around Gabriel's body and pulling him against his chest, exhaling heavily. "Hey there," he said in a low voice, nudging the side of Gabriel's face with his nose before he pressed a kiss to his cheek, both of their bodies rocking in the water, swaying with the tide. 

"Hey," Gabriel replied in a small voice, leaning back against Jesse, breathing slowly. He was never one for public displays of affection, but there was no one around, and right now, he felt like they were the only two people in the world. 

And if a fishing boat did go past, well… Gabriel had some money; he could pay off who he needed to. 

He felt Jesse's hands slide down his body, playing with his waistband as soon as his fingers found it. He couldn't resist turning in his arms, smiling as he faced Jesse, unable to stop himself from leaning towards him, his hands sliding up to Jesse's shoulders. 

"I love you so fucking much," Gabriel whispered, letting out a small sigh as he leaned forward and placed a simple kiss to Jesse's lips, pressing their bodies together in the water, the waves lapping at their skin as he deepened the kiss, his hands sliding up to lace his fingers through Jesse's damp hair as Jesse's hands wandered around the back of him, sliding into the back of his swimming trunks.

He tilted his head back, letting Jesse kiss his way down his jaw; down his neck as they stood there, swaying in the ocean. He felt so good, and he couldn't believe he was experiencing a moment like this right now. Back on the base, everyone was always shouting, but here on the beach, it was so quiet—just the two of them, surrounded by nothing but sand and sea. 

"Mm, you like this boss?" Jesse asked as he gripped Gabriel's ass, pulling him closer, both of them already hard from such simple things.  
It was heaven. Gabriel never wanted it to end; didn't want Jesse to stop touching him, but Jesse was always so eager, his youthful vigour always winning and Gabriel always just allowed himself to submit to it. He had decided long ago that this was a ship he was willing to go down with.

"Yeah, feels so good… Jesse-Ah!" Gabriel cried out suddenly, his body jolting, and Jesse didn't register it as a bad thing, his lips still pressing against Gabriel's neck; his hands still grabbing his ass as Gabriel tried to push him away. "Fuck, Jesse, something fucking stung me!" He shouted, managing to get out of Jesse's grip to immediately start hobbling towards the beach. 

"I ain't got my gun boss, don't fuckin' leave me out here!" Jesse called out, but Gabriel couldn't stop himself from moving, the burning pain in his leg making him fall over as soon as he was out of the water. He turned himself over, looking down at his leg, his eyes widening as he saw the large red welted stripes – definitely a jellyfish sting.

Why hadn't he checked the water? It was such an idiotic thing to overlook, but he had been… distracted. 

He was still staring down at it, hissing through his teeth as Jesse clambered towards him. He barely even noticed his presence as he reached down just above his knee and leaned forward, huffing through his mouth. "Hurts like a motherfucker," he gasped, shaking his head.

"I got you, boss, don't you worry no more," Jesse said, and Gabriel didn't really register his words until he felt a warm splash of water against his leg. It was only then that he looked up at Jesse and saw him with his dick out, a stream of piss flowing from the head and hitting the angry lashes on his leg. 

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Gabriel yelled, waving his other hand in the air, and he found himself watching and not moving, despite his tone. The burning pain moved to the back of his mind as his face heated up, the sight of Jesse pissing on him a distraction from the agony. He was not getting aroused; there was no way he was finding it this hot, he told himself as he felt his cock stir in his trousers when Jesse stopped, and the warm relief was suddenly gone, the pain once again searing through him in a hot white flash.

"Don't it cure it?" Jesse asked, looking genuinely confused as he pushed out a final small stream before he squeezed his cock, the last few drops splashing onto Gabriel's leg and Gabriel could only groan and lie back in the sand, his leg burning under the hot sun, the skin already irritated beyond belief. 

"You're a fucking idiot," was all he managed to get out before he passed out.

-

When Gabriel finally woke up, he was in the medbay. 

If the bright lights hadn't clued him in, the fact he was naked except for some standard-issue boxers would have been a dead giveaway. The bed was more comfortable than he could remember it being, but it had been a while since he had been holed up in the place. The last time he was here, a mission had gone wrong; so wrong that he'd ended up with three new scars and a concussion. 

He stared down at his leg, the white sheets covering his lower half, but he could feel a dressing on his skin. It was nothing more than a dull ache now, the burning sensation gone. He couldn't help but wonder who had treated him; Angela, Ana or one of the interns. He hoped it was Angela. Ana would never let him live down the fact that he had shown up unconscious, covered in piss and in the arms of Jesse McCree. 

"Hey, you're finally awake," came a voice from his side and he lolled his head to look at the man of the moment; Jesse McCree.

At least he wasn't still wearing his trunks. Either he'd had the sense to put on some jeans and a shirt, or Angela had told him he wasn't allowed to hang around the medbay with his dick swinging so clearly. No matter what shorts Jesse wore, it was always an almost indecent sight. Not that he had any complaints.

"Seems like it," Gabriel said under his breath, a small smile on his face. "Thanks for bringing me back here."

"No problem. I ain't gonna say I didn't freak out, 'cause I did an' I mighta called in an emergency an' you might have gone on a lil' helicopter ride," Jesse nervously admitted, rubbing the back of his neck before he stood up, putting his hat back on his head. 

He hated that hat but… He wasn't Jesse without it.

"Uh-huh," Gabriel whispered, pushing himself to sit up, his body sore but just looking at Jesse warmed him. He'd waited by his side, and he couldn't help but wonder how long he had been out. He never thought a simple jellyfish sting would take him down. If his enemies got hold of that information, they could weaponise it; take him down so much easier.

"You're thinkin' 'bout people weaponisin' jellyfish venom to take you down, ain't ya?" 

Gabriel huffed before nodding. He loved how much Jesse got him; loved that he knew what he was thinking most of the time, and the fact that he wasn't a complete idiot was reassuring. He had made an attempt to save him, and hell, Gabriel had even got a kick out of seeing Jesse piss on him. Did Jesse know that? The look on his face said he knew a lot of things… and Gabriel could see the small twitch at the corner of his mouth. 

He definitely knew.

"You thinking about pissing on me?" Gabriel asked, rolling his eyes as he smoothed down the sheets on his lap. "I know you are, so don't even try to deny it. Is that how you get your kicks? Is that what you're into?"

"It's what you're into," Jesse replied, a smirk creeping onto his face as he reached out and started to play with the edge of the sheet, tugging it slightly. "It ain't nothin' to be ashamed of, boss."

Gabriel scoffed, reaching up to rub his temples. "I'm not… into that," he said, pausing to look over at Jesse. "I'm into you and what can I say, you make anything look hot."

Jesse let the sheet fall through his fingers as he kicked his boots off and moved around the bed, pulling the curtain with him. Gabriel could already see where this was going, his dick registering its interest in his boxers and he adjusted himself, making sure he was as comfortable as he could be before Jesse inevitably climbed onto him.

Still, even knowing what was coming, Gabriel found himself watching Jesse with interest, his eyes lingering on Jesse's lips before they fell to his chest, watching as Jesse started unbuttoning his shirt, sighing as he climbed up onto the bed, straddling Gabriel's thighs. 

"Mm, you think I look hot now?" Jesse asked, settling down on his lap with a sigh, running a hand down his body and parting his shirt just enough for Gabriel to see his beautiful, toned body, hair spread across his chest and down his stomach, leading to his second favourite part of Jesse's body (the first being his big soft eyes, he could get lost in those for hours on end).

He placed his hands on Jesse's waist, urging him to rock slowly as he looked up at Jesse's face, a laugh on the tip of his tongue. 

"Mhm, you look really fucking sexy," Gabriel said under his breath, glancing around before turning his attention back at Jesse, his teeth running over his lower lip before he spoke. "You sure you wanna do something like this here? Anyone could walk in."

Jesse shook his head. "Doctor Ziegler went for her lunch break, and I slipped Ana a few of my sweetest lines to leave the vicinity so we could have some alone time," he said as he moved his body, his hands sliding down his front, resting on his belt buckle. "We got about ten minutes before anyone comes back."

"Only ten minutes?" Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow. "For the things I want to do to you, we're gonna need a hell of a lot more time."

"It's a good thing you ain't in charge then. For what I wanna do, I only need a couple of minutes," Jesse said with a wink, hooking his thumbs behind the garish golden plate on his belt, his body moving slowly, his hips rolling as he straddled Gabriel.

He leaned back, a lazy smirk on his face as he watched Jesse unhook the belt, the buckle clattering against his thighs, the tight denim straining against his thick muscular legs. Jesse paused, running his hand over the seam of the fly, outlining his cock before he gripped his dick through his pants.

"Mm, c'mon baby, don't tease me," Gabriel muttered, licking his lips as he raised his hands and placed them behind his head, intent on enjoying the show. 

"I gotta, boss, it's what I do best," he drawled in response, raising his head and looking straight forward at Gabriel as he continued to grab at his crotch, finally letting out a low moan. Gabriel found his gaze instantly drawn south, watching as the light blue fabric turned a darker shade, a damp feeling against his stomach suddenly. 

"Oh fuck," Gabriel whispered, licking his lips as he watched Jesse throw his head back, his hand rubbing his crotch, the wet sound of his skin rubbing against the saturated denim. "Yeah, keep going," Gabriel continued, his mouth hanging slightly open as he watched Jesse unbutton his jeans, letting the heavy material fall open and reveal grey boxers, the front dark with piss as he continued to let himself go, slowly rocking his hips as a small puddle formed between their bodies.

Gabriel had seen Jesse do a lot of sexy things, but this really had to take the prize. He could only stare as Jesse rocked against his already hard dick, the piss soaking his own boxers now as he moved, Jesse's soft cock looking a treat, the thin material of his underpants leaving little to the imagination. 

He could see the outline, could see the head where the piss pushed through, soaking them both as he continued to grind himself on Gabriel's erection, the rough fabric making his dick ache with need. The material was so transparent that he could see the thick foreskin sagging around the tip, Jesse's flaccid cock looking so delicious that he felt drool gather in his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to push Jesse over and fuck him; wanted so much to ravish him, he was such a sight to behold. How he'd ever got this lucky was beyond him.

"You like watchin' me piss myself?" Jesse asked, that smirk still on his face as he reached down and grabbed his own dick, smoothing the wet fabric over the length, teasing Gabriel with the shape of his foreskin through the material before he reached into his boxers and pulled out his thick cock, the stream of piss trickling off and splashing against Gabriel's stomach. 

"Fuck yeah," Gabriel mumbled, unable to resist thrusting up against Jesse's ass, licking his lips as he watched Jesse squeeze his cock, stroking it and shaking off the last few drops and just seeing him do that, Gabriel felt himself come undone, closing his eyes as he thrust up against Jesse's ass, moaning under his breath.

"Did you just-"Jesse started, and Gabriel groaned, moving his hands to his face as he nodded and he peeked through his fingers as Jesse leaned down, pressing a kiss to his lips with a chuckle. "Damn, old man, you're a real piece of work."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, watching as Jesse pushed his still soft cock back into his boxers before he raised his wrist to his face, looking at the time before he climbed off Gabriel with a sense of urgency Gabriel rarely saw from him.

"Shit, Angela is gonna be back-"

"And how is the patient? Finally awake I-"Angela started as she pulled the curtain back, and Jesse took his hat from his head, placing it over his crotch and covering what he had done but Gabriel was caught off guard, the wet sheets and boxers clearly on display to Angela as she lowered her clipboard. "Goodness, what has happened here?"

"Gabe pissed himself," Jesse blurted out, and Gabriel looked over at him with an expression on his face that said 'I'm going to kill you' but before he could try and defend himself, Angela moved towards his bed, pulling the sheet back, shaking her head. 

"Incontinence is not a side effect of the medication I gave you. Are you perhaps on another that I did not know about?" She asked, moving to Gabriel's side, taking her stethoscope from around her shoulders. "Now Jesse, I think it is time you leave. Go now, shoo."

Gabriel felt his face heat up as he watched Jesse smirk at him; watched as he put his hat back on and revealed the large wet patch on his crotch before he held a finger to his lips, winking. 

"I don't know what happened," Gabriel mumbled under his breath, closing his eyes as soon as Jesse disappeared behind the curtain. He would get him back for that later but for now, he'd allow Jesse this one little victory.

**Author's Note:**

> and then everyone at blackwatch had to attend a seminar about the correct way to deal with jellyfish stings. also, piss aside, i think this is the fluffiest thing I've ever uploaded.


End file.
